descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayla Christman
Character Profile Name Kayla Shimi Christman Faction Rank Jedi Padawan Affiliation The Alliance The Jedi Order Christman Family Bergen Family Aliases None Age Varies; 18 Species Human Height 5'2½" Weight 116 lbs Eye Color Blue Hair Color Blonde Homeworld Tatooine Legal Status Single Children None yet Father Michael Christman Mother Leigh Christman Siblings Anakin Christman Annika Christman Mimi Christman Masters Tyra Bergen (informal,briefly) Leigh Christman Apprentices None yet Kayla Christman was born as the first of four to Michael and Leigh Christman on Tatooine, when her mother was only seventeen years old. She grew up in a house next to her grandparents, her three other siblings coming in the years to come. From the very start, Kayla was very force sensitive and with a mother with whom she shared this, her upbringing was very different then Leigh's and she was allowed to explore about the Force all things to do with it, including its history, her powers when discovered were worked on from the very beginning. The girl always knew what she wanted to do with her life but due to her mother's training on Dantooine and her father's disappearance when she was still so young, Kayla put the dream aside, not sure how her grandparents would take to her following in her mother's footsteps considering the family history. Still, that did not break Kayla's dreams even when she grew older and helped with her siblings. Biography Childhood Kayla was born first of all the Christman children and as such, certain responsibilities came with her growing up very early. She was always the oldest, always looking after her brother and sisters. The interesting thing was however that while she always worked so well with Anakin and Annika , it was always hard with Mimi . Something about her youngest sister made things hard. Right from the moment her Mom was pregnant. So much that Kayla actually assumed full big sister mode with her two siblings while Leigh battled with the pregnancy and labor. Beyond that, life at the Christman and Bergen household, things were pretty much up to schedule. Their education was extremely important, as well as other activites. Kayla's grandfather took politics very important. And as such, the children's education was filled with endless holo-videos of senate activity, data upon data of regislation. Any one or all of Leigh 's children could have easily gone into politics due to how much they had been exposed to it. And it worked on one of them but not on all of them. Family Legacy At the age of seven, Kayla discovered an old family album with large amunt of family members she didn't even know about. She asked her grandfather but he told her not to ask that again. Her grandmother heard that and said nothing but later that evening when all had gone to bed, she came to Kayla's room with the album, revealing to the family story, the long line of Jedi and her Uncle turned to the darkside, killing most of the living family. She also told her how her mother discovered their history and how her own powers emerged. The whole story intrigued the girl, so much that she spent the next years asking for more and more information from her grandmother. In time, she learned just how strong the family had once been, how her grandmother was the only one that wasn't Force Sensitive in generations of capable Jedi users. She also learned that a few members of the family remained alive through the attack and hid through out the galaxy. Having learned that much, Kayla's curiosity simply grew. She wanted to meet and know those people, wanted to know about them, learn from them. For now though, she would have to do with stories and old holograms. Choosing the Force It was shortly after 13th birthday that Kayla's first power manifested. Her mother later told her it was the exact same power that she got around the same time. It was the basic stages of telekinesis but unlike with Leigh Christman , it manifested much lighter. Since her mother was on Dantooine at the time, it was her grandmother that guided her through the initial training. While Tyra Bergen herself wasn't Force Sensitive, she had grown up with those capable of so she had picked up a few things. She couldn't show anything to Kayla but she did managed to tell her the right things. Kayla's Force Sense arrived after that. It was somewhat easier than telekinesis but at the same time, it was far bigger problem with controlling it. The power manifested on its own, sometimes when she least wanted it, often refusing to calm down. In time, she had to learn how to confuse it. The last power that manifested for the young girl was Farsight. It came to her in a dream, when she saw the return of her father. The dream itself woke her up but it wasn't until her father actually came to her mother on Dantooine did Kayla figure it wasn't just a dream, but instead a vision. Not long passed after all three powers manifested that Kayla just knew what she wanted to do with herself in her life. It wasn't even all that hard. The choice was as simple deciding whether she wanted apple or peach juice when she was thirsty. It wasn't a decision Kayla would ever walk away from, however, the bigger problem was how to tell her grandparents what she decided. Her grandmother would most likely understand since she was the one that had secretly been helping her but the blonde knew well enough that her grandfather who never understood it really wouldn't. Teenage Years Most of Kayla's early teenage years were uneventful, time spent training with mother and grandmother as well as spending time with her family. But by the time Kayla turned fifteen, things chaged. She noticed boys around her, noticed she didn't much care about for boys her age but instead that men interested her much more. That led her to her first time with a young man at the age of twenty when she was fifteen. In all honestly, the even was rather enjoyable despite it being the first time for the girl. After that, it was mostly a couple more young men around the same age difference, teaching her plenty of things. The experiences that the young blonde were plenty. She learned quite a bit from her little adventures, helping her discover what she liked, what she wanted in men and what she wanted in her life. Meeting Zane Starkiller On what was to be an ordinary day in the life of Kayla Christman changed quite a bit. Something crashed from the sky and despite her grandfather warning her not to wonder what it was, Kayla rushed into the desert, finding Zane Starkiller there in an escape pod. Before they changed scenary, they were attacked by Sand People and a Krayt Dragon, Zane being caught into the nasty beast as she managed to kill it, he caught out the precious crytals from it, giving Kayla a blue one. Things didn't end being interesting then, with the two them getting intimate twice, first time caught by Mimi that led to bribing her with lunch and second time in Kayla's room which ended up leading to sex. Despite Kayla's prefered type of men, she hit it off with Zane, enjoying his company in in more ways then one. All the things happening that day, Kayla built up the courage to speak to her grandparents, finally revealing to them that she wanted to be a Jedi just like her mother, allowing her to leave Tatooine with Zane. Jedi Padawan Time on Dantooine was interesting Kayla. She never actually took a Master to train her but instead, chose to spend time with the younglings, first learning with them and later assisting the trainers in teaching new younglings that arrived to the temple quite often, much younger than she was. She didn't understand at first why she would choose the path she did but as time progressed, Kayla began to understand that for all the future training she would receieved, training younglings was something that she simply wished to do as a Jedi, someday when she was Attack on Dantooine The time for her to progress wouldn't come any time soon though as Zane contacted her during a group training session where he warned about an attack on Dantooine from the Sith Imperium. As Kayla tried to warn other Jedi Masters of the upcoming danger, none of them believed her while her mother instantly did without complete explanation on who had given her information After making sure her mother left with her Master, Adrianna Fiore, Kayla took off to Tatooine where she met up with Zane, only to take him in at her home for as long as he wanted. For all the innocent beginning that visit had, eventually, it turned it just what it was in his last stay. Force Powers and skills Force Powers Other skills *Area studies *Business *Dancing *Debate *Diplomacy *Economy *Galaxy literature *History *Linquistics *Musical lessons *Piloting *Politics *Public administration *Sociology Completed threads *The Road to Freedom is a Long One *Tarko-se Valentines Ball 2011 * Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Padawan Category:The Jedi order Category:Keepers of the Peace Category:Character Category:Tatooine Category:Human Category:The Alliance Category:Christman Family